


At Ease

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Refusing to choose sides between his families, Kamui knew that he had to prepare for loss along the path he chose. However, that did not mean that he would be able to cope with the mere threat of losing you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ And with the Josuke fluff that I just posted, let’s veer into Angsty Avenue, shall we?

_"This way!"_

Breathe.

_"We're your family!"_

Breathe.

_"Composure is everything, Kamui."_

Breathe.

_"Kamui, whether you're in the heat of battle, or delivering a speech to your people, you **must** stay calm._

Breathe.

_"Kamui, a prince must be prepared to bear the burden of his nation. Even in light of such an occurrence, you must **never** lose face."_

Breathe.

_"You were not hurt? Tell me you're okay...I'm so...glad..."_

Breathe.

_"K-Kamui...i-it's so hard to breathe..."_

Gods, please breathe.

_"It'll be o-okay. Kanna needs the both of us to be...s-strong..."_

Just breathe damn it...!

__

"Kamui, my love...I'm so...sorry..."

**Breathe!**

"Papa?"

Feeling a small hand press against his side, Kamui snapped out of his reverie, forcing a sharp intake of breath. It was then that he realized that he was not carrying the burden of making a decision before his two families, nor was he under the receiving end of the stern lectures given by his older brothers, nor--worst of all--holding the gravely injured Mikoto in his arms while she stared up into his face with weak but genuine relief.

Rather, he was currently in the healing tent back in the Astral Plane, having just barely survived the encounter with Kotaro, the traitorous daimyo of the Mokushu nation. While this did lead to the recruitment of Saizo, Kagero, Orochi and Reina--further additions to the small but notable army he had created to mediate between Nohr and Hoshido--he had no joy in his heart.

Instead, he was clinging and holding onto the hand of his spouse, the one who bore and gave life to the small, teary-eyed girl who stood beside him. The battle against Kotaro did not only involve the capture of Kagero, but the surprise ambush that resulted with you--having first noticed the incoming strike--instinctively moving forward to protect your husband, poisoned shuriken stars piercing your body. It had been up to Sakura to tend to your wounds amidst the battle, Azura offering her assistance as well, but not before making sure that Kamui had calmed down from his sudden surge of Dragonic Rage.

For as much as Kamui wished to resolve things peacefully, to cause the least bloodshed, his hatred for Kotaro was so intense that even killing him did not amend the deep ache in his heart.

The pain only deepened upon the immediate return to the Astral Plane, where young Kanna was eagerly waiting by the front gate. However, seeing you limp in her father's arms, the smile plastered on her little face shattered as she hurried towards you both in worry, tears welling up in her eyes.

As best as Sakura and Azura could heal your wounds and rid the poison that ran through your veins, you needed further medical attention. _You needed to breathe._

It was then that Kamui found himself lost in that trance as you were laid upon a bed while Azura and Sakura hovered around you, his body feeling so utterly hollow as he recalled all that lead up to this moment. The tragedy that befell his mother, choosing to side with neither Nohr nor Hoshido, the courage to continue onwards thanks to your love and support. He felt that--however tumultuous the path ahead looked--he could keep going forward, especially once the two of you exchanged vows and dedicated your lives together in marriage. The strength to never falter became more prominent once Kanna was born.

With all that he had lost, Kamui felt that he gained so much more with you and Kanna by his side. But now, the threat of you slipping away became very real, became _very close_ to happening.

Close...

"Kamui, Kanna's speaking to you~"

He felt warmth press over his hand.

Quickly, he glanced down to see your palm rest over the back of his, your movement looking so frail and delicate. His eyes immediately returned to your face, seeing that your eyes were open. Your complexion was ashen, your expression fatigued. And yet, through it all, you still managed to offer him a smile, to stretch out your hands both for him and Kanna to take.

"Be sure to take it easy, alright?"

Kamui's eyes darted to the front of the tent, where he saw Azura standing there with Sakura tucked right behind her, relief both on their faces.

"I will, I promise," you giggled lightly with a nod. "But thank you so much, Azura, Sakura. I am forever indebted to your efforts."

"O-Oh! It's not a problem! It's a relief that you're alright!" Sakura squeaked out with an embarrassed flush.

Azura's expression was calm, a serenity exuding from it like that of an undisturbed lake. "There is no need to thank us. After all, we cannot have our leader falling apart at this time." She turned Kamui's direction, just before she and Sakura bowing their heads before excusing themselves to give the three of you time alone.

While the hollow feeling in his chest did not immediately go away, he was--without a doubt--still grounded, just by the mere touch of your hand.

Feeling the warmth that continued to exude from your fingers, Kamui only squeezed your hand, his jaw clenching tight as he could feel hot tears begin to form in his eyes. Immediately, he dropped to his knees, bringing your hand to his cheek as he gasped out, "I-I'm so sorry! I should've protected you...!"

"Kamui..."

Seeing her father crumble to the ground, Kanna--whose tears had already been falling openly--whimpered out her term of endearment towards you, pitiful cries escaping her lips while she too squeezed your hand, holding it to her face. "You're okay now, right?! You're--you're not going to leave us, right?!"

Kanna sniffled in place, feeling your hand move slightly, your thumb brushing away at her tears. Ever so gently, your fingers trailed up to her hair, ruffling it as you always did. She watched as your expression softened, your smile reassuring as you nodded. "I'm fine, Kanna. Be sure to thank Aunt Azura and Aunt Sakura, okay? I'm not going anywhere, sweetie."

Though she realized and understood that you wiped her tears away to affirm that there was no need to cry, she only continued to whimper as she nodded. "I will! I will!"

As for your husband however, he only continued to remain on his knees, still feeling far too ashamed and _terrified_ to look you in the eye, even if he was more than relieved to see that you were alright. Feeling your hand shift, he almost didn't want to let go, fearing that doing so meant you would somehow disappear.

However, much like you did for your daughter, you did the same to him, carefully brushing away his tears with your thumb. "My love, come closer. Don't stay so far away from me."

He could hear the light, teasing tone in your voice, which he knew was meant to make him feel better. However, as your words were spoken in faint, weak volume, it only deepened his guilty feelings. But then, much like before, he felt Kanna reach for his side, prompting him to face his daughter.

Though her face was as tear-stained as a moment ago, she managed to fix her lips in a small smile as she urged, "Come on, Papa. Let's get closer! We're a family after all!"

"Well said, Kanna."

At last, Kamui faced you once again, seeing your expression brighten--as much as it could at this point--once his eyes met yours. And then, slowly, he rose to his feet, but not before scooping Kanna into his arms. He proceeded to sit upon the bed where you laid, positioning himself close to you.

Without another word, you brought your hand up to gently rest against his cheek.

"Kamui..." Your voice gentle and soothing, your fingers slowly trailed down, moving towards his chest, stopping right over his heart. You could _feel_ the frantic heartbeat, his panic accentuated further by his quickened breathing. And so your eyes looked up into his, offering him a weak but tender smile as you gently urged, "Kamui, breathe. Breathe with me."

Your eyes moved over to Kanna's, your smile widening as you urged, "You as well, darling."

"Breathe...?" Kamui repeated, somewhat confused by your proposition.

"It's what you wanted me to do, yes?" There was that teasing side of yours again, even though it was with good intentions. "And it's what I want _us_ to do. We'll breathe together as a family, and we'll continue onwards as a family, too, alright?"

"A-Alright!" Kanna chirped, her usual jovial side returning. "I like the sound of that a lot!" Her arms proceeded to hug around Kamui's neck, causing him to face her. "What do you think about that, Papa? It's a nice idea, right?"

_Breathe._

His red eyes gazed into his daughter's, a small smile beginning to form just as he faced you, his beloved, once more. "It's a perfect plan."

"A lifelong one at that," you added with a wink.

At that moment, finally, the hollow feeling in his chest disappeared, having been filled by the two people who made him feel so utterly complete.


End file.
